Divergent Destiny
by MrsTobiasMEaton15
Summary: Tris and Four stopped the war on Abnegation, this is my version of what happens after. This is my first attempt at writing, so please feel free to review! I do not own Divergent or its characters.
1. Chapter 1- Parties and Fears

A/N I do not own Divergent. All characters are property of Veronica Roth.

* * *

Tris woke up in Four's bed. It was the morning after they had stopped the war on Abnegation. There had been a party last night, but Tris couldn't remember any of it. She looked down and realized she wasn't dressed. Hearing the door open, she panicked and tried to cover herself as Four walked in.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, sitting down beside her and smiling.

"We didn't... Do anything last night, did we?" she asked, searching his eyes for signs of a lie. She immediately began to relax when he shook his head.

"No, you were a little tipsy and incoherent. I took your clothes off because you were burning up, and I slept in my spot on the floor."

He handed her the pile of clothes that he had walked in with and led her to the bathroom for a shower.

"Tobias?"

He turned around to look at her now named form. "Yes?"

"I would lime you to join me," she said, looking up at him shyly.

Her face flushed as he smiled, and the rest of her body quickly followed as he shed his clothes and stepped in behind her.

After he had washed her hair and scrubbed her back, she slowly turned to face him. Their eyes met and she could see how his eyes had darkened. He pulled her tight against him and kissed her slowly and firmly. She felt him start to harden against her leg and tensed up.

"Are you okay, love? Do you want me to stop?" Four asked, putting his forehead against hers.

Tris just bit her lip and looked down, then slowly reached out and touched his now throbbing erection.

"Oh God, Tris, please," he pleaded, causing Tris to turn bright red.

She dropped to her knees in front of him and looked up through her eyelashes. His eyes got even darker.

"What are you doing, love?" he whispered, almost inaudible over the water from the shower.

"Whatever I want," she said. With a malicious grin, she opened her mouth and licked the tip of his extremely large erection before putting it in her mouth and sucking lightly.

He let out a sharp gasp and she felt his breathing get heavier. Within seconds, he was pulling her up off her knees to kiss her. As she reached her feet, his free hand grabbed her breast. Her breath hitched in her throat and the sound made Four let out a guttural moan.

He opened his mouth to say something, but there was a knock at the door.

* * *

A/N this is my first story, so sorry if it kinda sucks!


	2. Chapter 2- Alive

Four quickly yelled out the bathroom door for the visitor to hold on and finished his shower. Tris finished her shower right after and walked out of the bathroom to see a strange woman sitting on Four's couch.

"Who are you?" she asked. Four turned to her with a pained look in his eye.

"Tris, this is my mother. Evelyn." His voice sounded a little shocked. We had gone to her funeral in Abnegation when he was 6, after all.

"Hello, Tris. Please, sit. I would like you to be in this conversation, if you're really serious about my son," she said, pointing at the spot on the couch next to Four.

"I am very serious about your son, Evelyn. Don't ever doubt that."

Tris sat down and took Four's hand, giving it a squeeze for strength. He squeezed back to let her know he was okay and turned back to his mother.

"We're both very serious about this, mother. Now what is it you want?" He gave her a somewhat cold look and waited while she fidgeted with her dirty, worn out pants.

"I just want to be a part of your life again. I know I have no right to ask, after walking out on your father and leaving you to face his anger. I also want you to know the truth of why I left. I had an affair and had gotten pregnant. It took a few weeks for your father to catch on to the symptoms, but he did. As soon as he found out, he started yelling and screaming at me while you weren't home, even hitting me. I had to leave, the stress would have killed the baby. So a few members of Abnegation helped me fake my death and smuggled me out of the city into the Factionless area. After that, the pregnancy was easy. I gave birth to your baby sister right on time. She's almost 12 now, Tobias. Her name is Lila. She looks so much like you. I tell her all about you, and she wants to meet."

Nobody said a word as Evelyn finished speaking. Tobias looked hurt, angry, and confused, as if he was trying to find the words to express how he felt. Evelyn continued twitching in her seat in the uncomfortable silence.

"And why are you just now coming out of hiding to tell him all this? Why let him think you were dead for so long?" Tris was almost screaming at Evelyn, her anger on Four's behalf evident on her face. She abruptly stopped and looked confused as Four squeezed her hand and shook his head.

"Mother, you may tell my sister that I would love to meet her. Bring her here around 10 tonight. I'll be waiting. Now please, leave us to compose ourselves before our meal."

Tris looked at him in shock, completely baffled by what he had just said.

"Are you sure, Tobias? She's been gone for so long and now she just shows up and expects a relationship with you? She had another kid after abandoning you."

Four smiled and nodded, closing the door after his mother and turned to wrap Tris in a hug.

Breakfast passed without incident or questions about Four's worried face, and lunch soon followed. Dinner rolled around and everyone seemed to notice the nervous energy rolling off of Four and Tris in waves.

"What's going on with you guys?" Christina asked, looking between the two of them.

"My mother is apparently still alive and I have a little sister named Lila. She's almost 12. She wants to meet me tonight, so we are going to meet her."

Everyone looked from Four to Tris and back to Four like he was crazy. By the time they stopped asking questions, dinner was long over and it was time to go get ready to meet his sister. It wasn't much longer before they were standing at the train depo waiting. Finally, footsteps in the dark warn them of Evelyn and Lila's approach.

"Hello, Tobias. I'm your sister."


	3. Chapter 3- Lost

"Hello, Tobias. I'm your sister."

A small figure came out of the shadows next to Evelyn. Evelyn had told the truth. She looked exactly like a mix of her and Four.

The next hour passed, and we found out that Lila was, in fact, Four's full blood sister instead of half. During the weeks that followed their father finding out, he had caused a miscarriage, waited until it was over, and raped her repeatedly until she got pregnant again. Evelyn and Lila hated him as much as Four did. When it came time to leave, Four gave them a number to reach him on and said goodbye. He seemed to really like his sister and genuinely forgive his mother.

When they finally reached the door to Four's apartment, all they wanted to do was sleep, so they got ready for bed and curled up together under the covers.

The next few days slipped quickly by. A week after they had met his sister, Four came home looking very upset. He stopped in his tracks once the door was shut and locked.

"Something has happened to my mother. Lila can't find her anywhere. She wants to come stay with us until mom is found," he said quietly.

"Of course she can stay, Tobias. Was that even a question? She's family. I'll go get the spare room set up, you go get her. Be careful." Tris quickly kissed him before hurrying to the spare room.

About an hour later, Tris heard the door open again and a quiet, female voice called out for her. A second later, she heard Four call out for her as well. She tightened the last corner of the bed and walked out of the room to find Four and Lila. She looked a little beat up.

"Who did this to you?"

Lila glanced at Four, who nodded, then turned back to Tris and mumbled something about their father.

"Your father did this? How did he know where to find you?"

"He saw us in town trying to get some food. He must have followed us. He knocked me out first and I don't know where he took mom."

Four's face was getting more and more red and Tris could tell he was getting angry. She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Is there anywhere you can think of that might be important or meaningful to your father? That's probably where he would take her."

Four immediately jumped up and started scrambling for the door. Tris blocked his path and gave him a look that made him stop in his tracks.

"Where are you going?"

"I know where our father is. Which means I know where our mother is. So I'm going. Our mother needs me."

Lila stepped in front of him as well, standing right next to Tris. "Not without backup. He's gotten stronger. You can't take him alone. I'm not about to let you get hurt too."

Four stopped for a second to think. "Fine, I'll take Will, Uriah, and Zeke."

The girls thought for a second before looking at each other and nodding. They stepped aside and let Four walk out of the apartment.

* * *

 **A/N So sorry for the wait! I honestly had to think of what to write next. I'll try not to take so long next time! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4- Trials

Tris and Lila tried to pass the time by putting Lila's things away in the spare bedroom, but they kept pausing to peek out the front door and look both ways down the hallway, searching for a sign of Tobias or the others. It took almost three hours to put everything away. Just as Lila was putting her toiletries away, Tris got a phone call.

"Are you okay?... Good... Okay... Yes... We can meet you there in five minutes... I love you too." Tris turned to Lila, smiling. "Your father has been caught, your mother is alive, Tobias is waiting for us in the infirmary. She's a little beat up, but she's awake and she wants to see you."

They immediately put their shoes on and ran hand in hand down to the infirmary. The moment they stepped in the door, Tobias led them to a room in the back where Evelyn was waiting.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter, Tris. I hope I can make it up to you someday."

Four got Evelyn's full statement about her kidnap and the assault on Lila, then they left to go visit their father in the holding cell. He was dirty and bruised, and Tris recognized him immediately.

"Marcus. Why would you do this? What made you think this was okay? What the hell is wrong with you?" Four stopped her before she could go any further.

All Marcus did was smile. "The little whores deserve to die. That bitch Evelyn ruined my life, and the little slut she gave birth to helped her." Tris was visibly more upset now... Four made a split second decision.

"We should take him to Candor for his trial." The blood drained from Marcus' face and he started shaking his head. "Why not, father? Do you have something to hide? Something worse than what we already know you've done?"

They called for some guards to lead Marcus out of Dauntless and to the train for the ride to Candor. The train ride passed quickly, and soon they were guiding Marcus up the steps of Candor. Jack Kang, Candor's leader, met them in the hall.

"What do you need me to do, Four?" Kang questioned.

"We need you to put this man on trial for the assault, rape, kidnap, and attempted murder of Evelyn Eaton and then abuse of Lila Eaton." Kang looked shocked as he saw the perfect resemblance between Evelyn and Lila.

"I would like to administer the truth serum to all three of you as well, if that's alright."

Four, Evelyn, and Lila all nodded and followed behind Kang and the guards who were dragging Marcus. Tris stayed to the back so she wasn't in the way. They were ushered into a giant room filled with seats that surrounded an empty spot in the center of the room. Right in the middle of the empty spot, there was a chair and a small side table. Tris took a seat and watched as they decided who would go first. It was decided that the wife and children would go first, then the horrible man. Marcus was chained to a chair so he couldn't try to get away as Four stood and waited for his shot of the serum. Almost instantly, Four's eyes glazed over. Kang questioned him about his childhood and the beatings Marcus gave him. He showed the scars on his back. Next was Lila. She testified that Marcus had followed them from the market and knocked her unconscious. Evelyn testified that she had faked her death to get away from him and that he had caused her miscarriage so that he could rape her and get her pregnant again with his child. She continued to repeat her story about abuse and kidnap and how he had tortured her for hours until Four found them.

Finally, it was time for Marcus to have his trial. He admitted to everything, even the attempted murder. They finally had enough evidence to have him executed as a traitor.

* * *

 **A/N Pleeeeeeeease review. I want to know how everyone thinks I'm doing.**


	5. Chapter 5- Firsts

They had finally caught and charged the man who had caused so much pain in Four's life. He was to be executed the following day. The four of them had hopped back on the train to Dauntless feeling more at peace than they had in years. With newfound smiles, they celebrated at dinner. After eating and joking with their friends, Tris and Four led Evelyn and Lila to a room they could sleep in for the night while they figured out where to go. Just as the lights went out for bed, Tris stopped just inside their apartment door and locked it behind them.

"I think I'm ready, Tobias."

Four's eyes widened and he pulled her closer, questioning her with a look. She gave him a small nod, and he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bed. She slowly undid his belt and button on his pants and slid them down his long, tan legs, then reached up and ran her hands up his chest under his shirt and pulled it off. She had seen his bare chest before, when he had let her into his fear simulation, but she had never seen him in just his briefs, let alone naked. She stopped, taking in the sight of him in nothing but his underwear. He smirked at her and slid his hands into the waistband of her yoga pants and into her panties, sliding them down her legs and watching her face at the same time. As she stepped out of them, he pulled her shirt up and over her head. She tensed for a moment, getting used to the lack of clothes before letting her hands fall back down by her now exposed hips. All that was left was her bra and his briefs. Their eyes locked for a moment and she shyly slid her bra off as he kicked his briefs off and across the room. With one last moment of hesitation, they collided. His lips met hers with such force it knocked her backward onto the bed, and he fell right down with her. Parting for air, he looked down at her and placed one hand softly on her hip.

"Why can't you see how absolutely gorgeous you are to me?"

"Maybe because I'm not you, Tobias. Show me."

His breath hitched at the sound of her soft, pleading voice, and he quickly lost himself in her lips. She felt his fingers just barely graze her most sensitive area and her hips made a small movement of their own, arching toward him, as if begging. She let her hands wander down his chest and over his hips, relishing the feeling of him twitching on top of her. He could feel how wet she was already and it drove him crazy. He paused to make sure she was still okay, and with a nod from her, he inched his way inside her.

"Oh, Tobias" Tris flinched for a moment, getting used to the feeling. "Mmmm that feels so good, baby."

Her soft voice sent electricity through him and he started moving faster against her. The more he thrusted and pumped into her, the more she moaned and scratched at his back. He felt her swell around him and almost immediately released inside her as she screamed his name. As they both came down from their high, he rolled off of her to the side and tried to relax his breathing.

"Tobias?"

"Yes, love?"

"Was I... Your first?"

"Yes, baby, you were." he said, kissing her nose. She smiled and curled up against him, and they were asleep in seconds.

* * *

 **A/N I've never written anything M rated, sooooo any comments, please review. Or review anyway. I've gotten over 600 views on this in just over a week.**


End file.
